


Better

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Together, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple weeks in a cave and an ambush, Nick realizes he has gotten used to having Phil around at night. Now he's having trouble sleeping and he's pretty sure he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers_table](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/) porn table, prompt "first time".

There was nothing romantic or poetic or epic about it. Which, looking back, was probably very fitting. The only thing he’d been intent on getting when they got to the hotel that SHIELD had managed to subtly take over was a shower and enough sleep to last him the next six months.

 

It turned out that sleeping in a cave wasn’t nearly as restful as some might think. Nick shook his head and moved into the small bathroom in the small hotel room in a not quite bombed out part of a town he doesn’t actually remember the name of and turned on the shower. It sputtered but the water was hot and relatively clean.

 

45 minutes after he stepped out, dried off and put on some—thank fucking Christ—clean pajama pants, it sunk in that he wasn’t going to get off that light and sleep wasn’t going to come easily.

 

If he was honest with himself—and really, he was the only person he was ever truly honest with—he couldn’t seem to get comfortable without the presence of his cave-buddy at his back. They hadn’t known each other that well. Nick was more than willing to admit they worked incredibly well together despite that and the guy was skilled. The fact that they’d gotten out of that ambush in the first place showed all of this.

 

And being stuck in a cave with a person for a couple weeks tends to fast track a friendship. At least, that was Nick’s opinion of it. He knew now on another level that he could trust Phil Coulson beyond the usual serving together, following orders line.

 

He stretched out over the double bed his rank apparently got him and let his mind wander. It was the easiest way to get through whatever it was that wouldn’t let him settle. Ten minutes later, he was no closer to solving the problem, which he’d figured out a mere two minutes into the exercise and if he thought about why he was missing the pressing of Phil’s back to his, well… that wasn’t going to get him anywhere lying around in his hotel room.

 

He’d just made up his mind to pull some clothes on and go find out if he was the only one having trouble sleeping when someone—and he was willing to put money on who—knocked on his door.  “Hey.” Phil was standing in the hallway, looking slightly uncomfortable but still pretty sure of himself despite the pajamas.

 

Nick leaned against the doorframe and let half a smile cross his face. “You too, huh?”

 

“Yeah… I figured once I finished my report, if I still couldn’t sleep, I’d see if you wanted some company.”

 

Nick chuckled, stepping out of the doorway and motioning him in. “Kiss ass.”

 

“Somebody’s got to keep the bureaucrats happy, right?” Phil smiled a little more and stepped into the room, letting Nick close the door behind him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Phil sat on the end of the bed. “So…”

 

“This is nuts, right?” Nick shook his head and sat down next to Phil. “Its part of the whole PTS spiel we’re going to get.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“No.”

 

“Me either.” For a second, Nick thought Phil was going to make a move. He looked like he would; sitting there, staring at Nick like he was the last donut in the box. “This is such a bad idea.”

 

Nick nodded, fighting every instinct to reach out and at least make some kind of contact. They’d spent weeks pressed close, sleeping back to back—which never seemed to last as they both tended to toss and turn a little even in a cave and more than one morning had woken up wrapping around each other—they’d shared more with each other personally than Nick was sure he’d told anyone he served with before. There was something there, and be damned if he was going to let some potential post-traumatic stress get in the way.

 

His hand settled on Phil’s knee. Not too high up, just in case, but there, heavy and very hard to ignore. A small catch in his breath made Nick smile. “Really bad idea…” Phil swallowed hard before putting his hand on Nick’s. “You’re my boss…”

 

“Is that why you’re here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then—“

 

“Do I really have to say it?”

 

“If you don’t do something about it, yeah. You’ll have to say it.”

 

He seemed to debate that for a moment before he nodded. “This… I don’t do casual, boss. Just putting that out there.”

 

“I can’t do casual with somebody I work with.” Nick said the words quietly, hoping the implications were clear. He was going to be Director of SHIELD soon. Very soon if Jones knuckled down and finished the last of his retirement paperwork. But Phil nodded. Nick figured he would.

  
“So… we stick to Boss, sir… eventually Director at work?”

 

“I guess so.” Nick smiled. “I’m just going to stick with Coulson if it’s all the same to you.”

 

“Sure. Makes sense. But here…” he squeezed the hand on his knee.

 

“Yeah.” Nick shifted his hand a little higher. “This isn’t about SHIELD.”

 

“Good.” As if that solidified something in Phil, he leaned in and kissed Nick. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting. Though, he hadn’t been sure what to expect exactly but this wasn’t it. His hand lifted off Phil’s knee, gripping the t-shirt he’d obviously intended on sleeping in and pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. It was intense, at the very least and part of Nick smiled at the obvious battle for dominance. If that carried over, this was going to be fun.

 

The groan Phil let out as Nick’s hands moved under the t-shirt was encouraging and brought up everything Nick would never admit to thinking about while they’d been in that cave. His fingers slid lower, slipping just under the waistband of Phil’s pants and he pulled back with a gasp. “Fuck…” the word came out on a breath. “Would it be out of line to tell you I really want to suck your dick right now?”

 

Nick smiled. He couldn’t quite help himself. “Not at all.” He pulled Phil closer and kissed him deeply, hungrily. “I won’t stop you.”

 

Phil laughed and the smile that crossed his face was probably the most genuine one Nick had seen on him so far and yeah… yeah, he could definitely see the appeal of that smile. He watched as Phil slid down his body, hands moving over his skin, tracing a scar or two before taking hold of the waistband of his pajama pants and tugging them down.

 

Nick couldn’t resist pulling him back up and evening the score. He kissed his lips deeply again, tugging at the knot keeping Phil’s pajama pants on. He let out a small sound of victory when it untangled and the pants slid to pool at his feet. Nick pulled back, yanking the t-shirt over the other man’s head before pulling him down into his lap.

 

He groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Phil’s voice was a little breathier when he spoke. “I still want to suck you off.”

 

“I still want to let you.” Nick kissed him again and let him slip back down to his original position. There was no hesitation, no slow start. Phil’s tongue ran up the underside of his cock before he sucked hard on the head and drove a moan from Nick’s throat. One of his hands came around to the back of Phil’s head; not pressing or holding him there—Nick had been in that position enough times to know better—just the weight of his hand there, fingers rubbed gently at his skin. He shuddered when Phil moaned around him. “Jesus, you’re good at this.” Nick couldn’t stop himself from laughing softly.

 

“Gee, thanks, Boss.” Phil pulled back and smiled, bringing his hand up to lace his fingers with Nick’s. A moment later, he ducked down again, sucking and licking as he took Nick’s cock into his throat. Nick lost track of time, space and he was pretty sure he forgot his own name for a minute or two. Without thinking, he pulled Phil back up onto the bed. “Nick…”

 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t even sure what exactly he was agreeing to as he kissed the other man senseless, but he turned the two of them so he could hover over Phil. He pressed kisses and bites up his neck as he settled between Phil’s legs. “Really want to fuck you right now…”

 

He groaned—and yeah, that was a sound Nick planned on hearing a lot in the future—and pulled Nick as close as he could get. “I… um, I swung by the commissary before coming up here.” He blushed and Nick found another thing he was going to want to see more of. “So… yeah, in the back pocket of my pants.” Phil shook his head and laughed. “I kind of figured they’d be on a little longer.”

 

Nick grinned and rolled over, resting his head on his hand beside Phil. “Thought you’d have to talk me into this?”

 

“Something like that.” He moved and reached down, cursing softly as he flipped the pants over a few times in search of the pocket. When he sat back up he pressed the small tube of lube and a condom into Nick’s hand. “I… Nick, it’s um… been awhile…”

 

He nodded. “So we take this slow.” He leaned in, kissing him deeply as he slicked his fingers.

 

Phil broke the kiss with a gasp, his head falling back as Nick touched his hole. A breathless chuckle left him a moment later. “Couldn’t have warmed it up, huh?” Any further complaints seem to vanish as Nick’s finger slid into him and Phil pulled him close for another kiss. As the tension around his finger ebbed, Phil nearly whimpered; his hips lifting a little. “More…”

 

Nick couldn’t help the quiet chuckle before he worked a second finger into him and waited for the tension to melt away again. He moved them slowly, reading every gasp and moan and bitten off whine Phil let out. Even if he hadn’t been sure this was something he wanted before, the way Phil moved, the way his voice broke a little as Nick nipped at his bottom lip… every second he was more and more sure he wanted to see this man like this, in his bed every night. He claimed his lips again and spread his fingers a little wider. “Think you’re ready?”

 

Phil nodded. “Yeah… yeah, just take it slow, okay?” He reached up, cupping the back of Nick’s head and arching up as Nick rolled the condom on and settled over him, slick and ready. They both groaned as he slowly pressed in, stopping every few seconds to let Phil adjust. He gripped Nick’s arms as his body relaxed around him and he groaned. “Fuck me…”

 

“That’s the plan.” Nick kissed him deeply and started to slowly roll his hips into Phil. The world narrowed to the two of them and the bed as Nick moved inside him and Phil lifted into every thrust. They both muttered half-confessions and half-compliments as they moved together. It was easy. No awkward shuffle. No pretense. “Fuck… Phil…” Nick’s hips stuttered for a moment and he chuckled. “Don’t think… _fuck_ …”

 

“Me either.” Phil grabbed him and kissed him. “Oh God… Nick!” He watched Phil bite his lip, the way his head fell back, baring his neck, that little noise he made as he tried to hang onto whatever control he had left.

 

“Come on…” He bent and kissed him again, reaching between them to stroke Phil’s cock. “Come for me…” he groaned, not caring if anyone was in the next room or not. Let them enjoy it as much as he was, for all he cared in that moment. “Come _with_ me.”

 

As if that had been what Phil was waiting for—and oh, man was that a thought that made it hard for Nick to control himself—he bucked up, arching off the bed and crying out as he came, covering both of their stomachs and Nick’s hand in come. The feel of him tightening around him was too much, too perfect, too fucking hot for Nick to hold out. He bent and kissed Phil, feeding him the low groaning growl that left him as he finished.

 

They kept kissing, even as they came down off the initial high. Nick finally pulled back reluctantly to get rid of the condom and grab a wet cloth to clean them both up. He came back quickly, wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing him again. Phil smiled up at him, already looking like he was half asleep. Nick couldn’t help but smile back. “So…”

 

“So.” Nick stroked the pad of his thumb over Phil’s bottom lip. “That was pretty fuckin’ great.”

 

“I’d say so.” Phil laughed softly, his hand moving slowly up and down Nick’s arm. “So… this is it? We’re going to do this?”

 

“If you still want to.”

 

“I do.” Phil smiled and moved to kiss him again. “Thing anyone will figure it out?”

 

Nick grinned. Between the two of them, he doubted anyone would have a clue. In fact, part of him kind of liked that idea of that. “No. I think I’m just going to keep you to myself.”

 

Phil kissed him again. “Sounds like a good plan to me, Boss.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Nick rolled onto his back, pulling Phil over with him as sleep started to tug at his brain. “Think you can get some rest now?”

 

The head on his shoulder made a move that felt like a nod. “Mhmm. Going to sleep like an angel now.” Phil chuckled but the sound was cut off with a yawn.

 

“Glad I could help.” Nick pressed a kiss to his temple even as his own yawn threatened. He let his eye drift closed and sleep started to pull him down. He wasn’t worried about nightmares or restlessness. Though he was sure despite this new development, those would come back eventually. Not tonight though.

 

It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t something out of a fairy tale or romance novel. But it would work. As he drifted off, in his mind that thought was an absolute certainty and pretty damn comforting. It was even better now that they weren’t stuck in a cave.

 

When they got back to New York, they’d have to see how good it could get.


End file.
